


Strong

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Community: hp_ficathon, Gen, Werewolves, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-15
Updated: 2006-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly grimaced when she saw the extent of Bill’s injuries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the hp_ficathon prompt, "Just a splinter". Also for the 100quills prompt, "Strength".

Molly grimaced when she saw the extent of Bill’s injuries.

“Oh come on, Mum, I’ve had _paper_ cuts worse than some of these.”

“This is worse than just a splinter or paper cut!” Molly almost wailed. “You could be a- a-“

“I know, Mum.” Bill attempted to smile, but the bandaging on his face made it appear lopsided. “Poppy said she won’t know until she runs some tests and talks to Remus. But please don’t worry, Mum. I’ll be fine.”

Molly sniffed and adjusted his blanket.

“No, really. Remus manages all right. And I would have his help. I’ll be fine.”

“All right.” Molly smiled weakly at her oldest son. He had always been the strong one, responsible and reasonable. She wouldn’t lose him now.


End file.
